Say Something
by JadePrincess8
Summary: A songfic one shot of Reyna and Jason. Who is the song really about? First story so no flames please. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I own nothing but homework. ;-;**

 **A/N: hey guys! This is my first fanfic so no flames please! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been eight months. Eight months since he left. Eight months since he left his home, his friends, her.

Will he remember her? His battle star, his ice queen? His best friend, his soul mate, his girlfriend, his love?

She had searched far and wide, for so long. Every day, every week. She searched until she couldn't. everytime she couldn't find him, it increased the possibility of him being dead.

After two months she stopped. She stopped the search parties. But she didn't stop crying. No, she had stopped a long time ago. She hadn't stopped one thing though. She didn't stop hoping.

She was lost without him. Her saving grace. She lost everything. Movie nights. Surprise jelly beans. But she still hadn't lost hope.

It wasn't his fault, she understood a few months after he left. It was Juno's. she had switched him and Percy Jackson. And she had hope. Even more. Surely this Annabeth girl would go find her boyfriend.

She gasped, a tiny one filled with heartbreak. She turned stoic and clenched her hands, leaving little crescent marks in her skin. She was forced to watch as Jason and his Cherokee girlfriend exchanged loving looks and the way their hands held each other's.

That small gesture tore her heart out and stamped on it. She felt like screaming, destroying, just letting it all out. But as praetor, she was expected to be calm. So she was. She lost her hope the moment he kissed her softly, and sweetly, like how he used to kiss her.

Was love supposed to feel this way? Heart wrenching, and sweet? Damn you, Venus and Juno. She was sitting primly, keeping all the grief inside. Her face was stoic. She wanted to sob, but she couldn't let it out. She knew that she should probably sent a prayer and offering to them, but she couldn't move. Why did everyone she love, leave?

Having Jason come back with a new girlfriend was the last straw. She had spent eight months with the burden meant for two on her shoulders. Her boyfriend, soul-mate, best friend went missing. She started to crack when he arrived. Not much, just slightly. Only Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen noticed. Jason would have, but he was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Piper.

Even though it was killing her, she let Jason and Piper be. As long as he was happy, so was she.

Screams filled the air. Reyna paid them no mind, stabbing monsters and defending demigods. And then she was picked up by a giant. Piper was in its other hand. Jason was forced to pick between them. Next thing she knew, she was stabbed in the stomach. The last thing she saw was Jason and Piper's eyes filled with sorrow.

She awoke in the hospital tent with Gwen, Percy, and Annabeth's worried faces over hers. She groaned and asked where Jason was. Percy looked at her, and she knew. Knew that he hadn't wanted to see her, because he had chosen his girlfriend over her, his best friend. She bit her lip, tears filling her eyes.

She had tried to approach him, but he started saying sorry, and deep down, she realized that he would never be her roman Jason again.

She, surprisingly, didn't yell at him. Instead she slapped him and calmly stated that she didn't care for his excuses.

They were soulmates, even Venus knew that. Venus had come to her, spilling words of sorrow, and how it was never meant to go that far. But reyna ignored her. It meant nothing to her.

Bye Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, Bobby, Dakota, Gwen…

She had met Thalia, a huntress. Without knowing she was Jason's sister, she spilled her story, not even caring why she was.

Then _he_ had found her. Turned out he had been eavesdropping the entire time.

She ran, fast to their, _her_ place in the forest.. he followed her, but eventually stopped, knowing he could never keep up.

There, she just sat down and cried. She cried for gods knows how long, maybe hours, but she didn't care. She cried while the winds and rain swirled around her, and when the sun came out.

He had been there, watching. Watched as his sister came with her lady and bent over the weeping girl. But there was nothing he could do but watch.

She looked up at the girl and her lady, and started reciting the words that would change her forever.

"I, Reyna Avila Rameriz-Arellano, pledge myself to the goddess Diana. I turn my back on the company of men…"


End file.
